


Crying

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, I felt like shit writing what happens at the end, Implied Promptio, M/M, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Older Prompto Argentum, Poor Prompto, Stabbing, Yandere Noctis Lucis Caelum, this is seriously genuinely fucked up just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: Ignis realizes just how fatal a single misunderstanding can be when he invites Prompto to his house as Noctis is heading home. And he'll ask himself one thing once that day comes to an end.Why?





	Crying

It wasn’t a lie to say that Noctis was absolutely, utterly devoted to Ignis. But Ignis noticed that the devotion and possessiveness of Noctis wasn’t like the typical kind a lover would have. He would indeed stare at women and men alike ogling his beloved in pure jealousy, but there was also a sort of twisted, ruthless malice in his eyes. Like he would go for the kill if the person admiring Ignis stared a second longer. Ignis noticed people’s fear of Noctis. He noticed it _very_ well.

 

He only wishes he would’ve given ol’ Noctis a good talking to about his behavior on this fateful day.

 

It all began like any other. Bright, warm, almost ethereal as they woke up to the sight of each other’s eyes in the sunlight. Ignis fixed the morning coffee and breakfast as usual, and news reports coming from the television in the living room foretold a clear and sunny day. Ignis couldn’t help but smile at how perfect this all was.

“Knowing your fashion sense, a bright, sunny day would feel blistering hot. You ought to pick lighter suits to wear, love.” Ignis quipped, scrambling up the morning eggs as Noctis took a reluctant sip of his coffee, before he wrinkled his face in disgust and set the mug back down on the table.

  
“How in the _hell_ do you get used to that stuff, Igs? It’s so damn—urgh—bitter.” Noctis retched, covering his mouth to catch any possible vomit from leaking out.

  
“Oh, quit being so dramatic. What, would you rather drink soda to get caffeine in your system?” Ignis set down the scrambled eggs in front of Noctis, and Noctis hurriedly ate them to get the taste of coffee out of his mouth.

  
“No! That would be,” Noctis suddenly realized he was talking with his mouth full, and swallowed his food before finishing. “Unprofessional.”

 

A thirty year old king drinking soda to get his caffeine intake for the day. How unprofessional, indeed.

 

“What’s _unprofessional_ is all the food stuck in your beard.” Ignis wiped Noctis’ mouth with a napkin, before Noctis quickly snatched it to clean the rest himself. Noctis got up after the plate was empty and his stomach was full, and was heading to the door.

 

Another boring as hell council meeting. But, there was nothing Noctis could do about it. He was king. And a king has meetings to attend and people to rule. Noctis wished he could stay alone with Ignis forever, but he knew his duties had to be attended to.

 

“You really should shave it, you know. I’m not having another night of chafed thighs from our nightly endeavors. It burns like hell.” Ignis set Noctis’ coat against his shoulders, and Noctis put his arms in the coat before adjusting the collar and opening the door.

  
“You know you like it, baby.” Noctis smirked at Ignis and gave a wink, and they said their goodbyes before Noctis headed out the door.

 

Ignis desperately wanted to tell Noctis time and time again that his flirting was gods _awful_ , but he didn’t have the heart to say it. Plus, that awkward, terrible flirting was a reminder to Ignis that times really haven’t changed too much in those ten years he was gone. He still couldn’t help loving Noctis despite all of his flaws.

 

Ignis sat down on the couch and grabbed his phone from his pocket, idly crossing his legs to dial the number and set the phone to his ear for the incoming call.

 

“Prompto, you there?” Ignis asked after a small period of silence.

 

“Huh? Oh, yup! I’m here!” Prompto replied, chipper as always.

 

“What’s this about needing to stay over at my house?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, taking the remote in his other hand and switching the channels among the abundance of commercials.

 

“Well, my family is having this big reunion at my place, and I don’t really want to be involved. Too crowded.” Prompto’s tone grew sadder with each word, and although Ignis knew Prompto’s excuse not to go to the reunion was much more complicated than that, he didn’t want to press the issue any further.

  
“Figured I’d come and crash for the night. I-I’ll sleep on the couch, too. Don’t worry about that.” For some reason, Ignis could practically see Prompto absentmindedly twirling a lock of his hair inbetween his fingers just from his tone.

  
“What about Gladio’s place? Why here?” Ignis questioned, adjusting his visor.  
“We, um…g-got a little… _frisky_ … a few days ago…and Iris walked in on us. So, uh…I’m…not allowed back for a few days…till the kid clears her head.” Prompto choked back his embarrassment and his voice grew nervous as Ignis sighed in exasperation on the other line.

  
“ _Damned children…_ Well, alright. You can stay. Just don’t eat too much of the food, okay?” Ignis rolled his eyes, hoping Prompto wouldn’t get into too much trouble at their home. He meant well, but _seriously_ needed to tone down his libido.

  
“Okie doke! Be there in a jiffy!” And with that, Prompto hung up. Knowing the traffic in the area he lived in, Ignis was sure that the time for Prompto to get there would be a bit longer than a _jiffy_.

 

Ignis was left watching some random, hour long crime drama he’d never heard of. He’d figured out the culprit before the show was halfway over.

  
Nancy did it.

  
And, sure enough, she did. She wailed and cried while she was being handcuffed in the most pitiful overacting he’s heard yet. These shows were too damn predictable.

 

Ignis switched the channel to something less…horrible, and a few minutes after, Prompto came to the porch and rung the doorbell. He paused, and rung it over and over, pressing the button faster and faster as Ignis got up to open the door.

 

“Coming, _Prompto_.” Ignis chuckled as he led Prompto inside. He was just too much, sometimes.

 

“Hey, there. Have you _seen_ the traffic in this place? Don’t know how you stand it.” Prompto plopped down on the couch unceremoniously, and stretched out his back. Ignis was a little startled to hear popping noises. Seemed like the stress of the family reunion got to him more than Ignis initially thought.

 

“I don’t.” Ignis bluntly replied, and Prompto laughed at his response while Ignis sat down next to him.

 

“What’re you watching?” Prompto looked curiously at the TV.

 

“Just a music channel.” Ignis stared at the big, bold heading showing the artist’s name and the name of the song.

 

_Oh, Pretty Woman_

_Roy Orbison_

 

Ah, he thought that singing voice sounded familiar.

 

As he and Ignis relaxed and listened to the music, Prompto suddenly grew concerned, peered his head over the couch, and looked around the room.

 

“Where’s Noct at?” Prompto asked, before sitting back down and shifting his body to get more comfortable.

 

“Attending a council meeting. And by the looks of it,” Ignis looked at the clock above the TV. “He’ll be back in about half an hour.”

 

“Sweet. It’d be nice to hang together like old times.” Prompto smiled and rested his hands behind his head.

 

“Of course, but…There’s one thing you should do.” Ignis’ voice grew suddenly serious, and he looked down at the floor.

  
Prompto became worried. “Uh…What’s that?”

 

“Please, _please_ don’t try to get too comfortable with me. Noct…he _really_ doesn’t like it when people get too close.” Ignis’ expression grew desperate, and Prompto couldn’t help laughing a little.

 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s fine. Noct just really loves you, is all. It’s natural to feel that way.”

 

“No, you don’t understand.” Ignis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m _serious_.”

 

His grip tightened.

 

“Please.”

 

And tightened.

 

_“Please!”_

 

His hand on Prompto’s shoulder was violently shaking.

 

 _“PLEASE!”_ Ignis grit his teeth, and tears stung in his eyes.

 

“Okay, okay! Dude, you’re hurting me!” Prompto shoved Ignis’ hand off of him and caught his breath.

 

Silence hung in the air for a long while.

 

Prompto finally spoke.

 

“Um…Where’s the bathroom? I’m gonna go take a shower. The, um…the heat’s been gettin’ to me.” Prompto felt a little choked up, and Ignis pointed to where the bathroom was without looking him in the eyes.

 

“Down the hall, to the left.”

 

Prompto headed the way Ignis pointed, and, forgetting to shut the door, undresses and gets in the shower.

 

About fifteen minutes passed of no sound besides the shower running and whatever song was playing through the TV.

 

Prompto suddenly shouted.

 

“IGNIS! CAN YOU GRAB ME A TOWEL?!”

 

Ignis got a towel from the cabinet next to the bathroom door, and perched it on the closed toilet seat, his eyes carefully avoiding Prompto’s naked silhouette partially hidden by the sheer shower curtain.

 

Who knows what Noctis would think—What he would _do_ if he saw this happening right in front of him.

 

Actually… _Ignis didn’t want to think about it._

 

With that in mind, Ignis headed back to the couch and jumped as he heard the door open, quickly turning to see it was Noctis.

 

Noctis initially had a warm, welcoming smile on his face, ready to say a kind “Hey!” to Ignis and fall in his arms, but the second he heard the sound of the shower his face slowly morphed into one of pure anger. Jealousy. _Insanity_.

 

Ignis didn’t like that face. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his blood ran cold as ice.

  
He was scared—no, _terrified beyond belief_ of what was to come.

  
“Who the _hell_ is _**th** **at**?_”

 

 

“Oh! Er…Prompto just decided to stay over for the night. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, love!” Ignis’ voice grew panicked as he slung himself around Noctis’ arm to prevent him from doing anything too drastic.

 

Noctis paused any sort of movement. His eyes were hollow, unblinking as he stood frozen like a statue.

 

“…Did you see him naked?” Noctis turned to Ignis with venom in his voice, like he was going to break apart at any moment.

 

“Well, um…He was mostly hidden by the shower curtain, so—”

 

 _“MOSTLY?!”_ Noctis turned and grabbed Ignis by the shoulders, shaking him so hard that Ignis could feel a sting in his shoulders.

 

“That means you must’ve saw _part_ of him, didn’t you?!” Noctis shoved Ignis out of the way, and frantically paced back and forth.

 

“What did you think of him, huh?! _Attractive_ isn’t he? Looks good enough to getcha hard! And he’s _reeeeaaaal_ damn _nice_ to you, too! He’s better, isn’t he?! Better than _me?!_ Hm?! Better looking and better behaved than your dear, sweet _NOCT?!_ ” Noctis’ voice grew louder and his eyes grew wider the longer his tangent went on, and he slammed his fist against the wall, making Ignis flinch.

 

Prompto only heard a slight thud due to volume of the running water coming from the shower.

 

“No! No, of course not, dear! I’ll always love you! I always have!” Ignis chuckled nervously, yet sounded like he was going to cry. He felt something catch in his throat. He was so scared that he felt _seriously cold._

 

Silence.

 

 

Bitter silence.

 

 

_Oh, Gods, Noct. Please **say something.**_

 

 

  
“ _If you **really** love me, you wouldn’t have looked at him._” Noctis headed to the kitchen as Ignis frantically ran to stop him.

 

“ _If you **really** love me, you wouldn’t look at **anyone** **else** but **me.**_ ” He reached into a drawer as Ignis struggled to grab at his hand, tears streaming heavily down his face.

 

“Gods, Noct! Please, oh, _please!_ Oh, Gods! Stop! _STOP!_ He’s your _best friend_ for Shiva’s sake!” Ignis sobbed as Noctis pulled out a kitchen knife and headed to the bathroom door. Ignis clung to his leg, desperate to stop Noctis in his tracks.

 

“No.” Ignis stopped sobbing and looked up at Noctis, terribly frightened of that one word that escaped Noctis’ lips.

 

“Right now…”

 

_No…_

 

_“All he is…”_

 

_No, no…!_

 

**_“Is in my way.”_ **

 

_NO!_

 

 

“ _PROMPTOOOOO!!!!_ ” Ignis screamed as loud as his lungs could let him as Noctis ran out of his grasp and into the bathroom. Too fast for Ignis to catch him.

Ignis could hear the song playing on the TV was now _Crying_ , another song by Roy Orbison. A sick part of his mind thought that the song was fitting, considering the circumstances.

 

He thought it was hopelessly, _cruelly_ fitting, as he collapsed in sobs on the floor.

 

“Wha—” was all Prompto could manage to say before the shower curtain was violently flung open and Noctis’ knife came down on him.

 

On the first stab, Prompto let out a strangled cry, and he was in so much of a panic that he couldn’t believe who was wielding the knife in front of him.

 

_That’s…Noct?_

 

_That’s **really** Noct?_

 

_Why?!_

 

_Why in the **fuck** would he do this?!_

 

Prompto suddenly remembered the moments he and Noctis shared together. That one time in elementary school when Noctis helped him up after he fell. When they “first” met in highschool. That talk they had on the roof of the Longwythe Motel. A talk he would never forget to this day.

 

_So, all that…was for nothing?!_

 

The other several stabs came in rapid succession, Prompto felt blood gushing to his throat as it splattered all over the wall, over the shower curtain, over Noctis’ empty, twisted face. All he could see was red. Dark, disgusting, _putrid_ red.

 

Noctis stabbed…and stabbed…and stabbed…

 

And stabbed, and stabbed, and _stabbed_ , and **_STABBED_**.

 

The pain was completely indescribable, both physically and emotionally. Prompto didn’t even feel the warm water cascading down his naked body. Only suffering and anguish the likes of which _no one_ in their life should _ever_ experience.

 

As he heard the knife sinking into him, he felt all the suffering in the world, coalesced into a single moment, his mind thinking fifty billion things all at once. He could feel the knife piercing his stomach, his lungs, his liver, and—he prayed to the Gods the second he felt it—his heart, and he was becoming dizzy from blood loss. Blood spilled down the drain, just as Prompto could feel his life draining away.

 

He couldn’t stand the pain any longer, and he literally couldn’t stand anymore because of all the blood he was losing.

 

He was so damned close to just giving up, but not yet. Not like this.

 

In his last moments, Prompto was going to fight with _all_ the strength he had left.

 

Prompto steadily sunk to the floor as the warm water from the showerhead sprayed at his blood covered face, with him smearing blood along the wall. He weakly grabbed the shower curtain in hopes of _choking_ that _sick_ **_fuck_** he once called his friend.

 

But he fell over the bathtub just as the song playing from the TV in the living room reached it’s muffled climax, taking the shower curtain with him as he hung limp, with blood slowly leaking in a puddle on the floor. Out of his mouth, and out of his stab wounds.

 

Silent. Unmoving. Unblinking. Unbreathing.

 

 

_Gone._

 

 

Noctis breathed heavily as he gazed at Prompto’s body on the floor. He turned off the running water coming from the shower, and Ignis quietly approached him from behind.

 

He let out a shaky breath, before speaking softly, his voice sore from crying and screaming in despair.

 

 

  
“I’ll help hide the body.”

 

 

  
_~Fin~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, sorry about the huge ass dark turn my writing has gotten to all of a sudden. I had this fucked up nightmare, and instead of me just going about my day like a normal person, I thought "This is a damn good fic idea. Let's get to writing!" and that's how this fic was made. I uh, hope I didn't scare the shit outta you?
> 
> As always, If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!


End file.
